


Intimacy

by 6lilystrings9



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: (and smut), All the Smut, DATASS, First Time, Grab dat ass Angy, Gratuitous Smut, I blushed the whole time while writing this, I'm so proud my son, Is that the term I should use for this??, M/M, My First Smut, Obligatory Smut, Seriously tho IT NEEDS MORE LOVE, Sexual Discovery?, Smut, Spoilers, There's not enough Angy smut, This fandom shall not die!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lilystrings9/pseuds/6lilystrings9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Saiduq's yearning to understand humanity was a powerful need; that's why he took on a human form in the first place. So that he could interact and walk among the little creatures he loved so much. What he didn't count on was the far extent Saiduq desired to learn humanity. (Also known as that fic where Angy discovers the beauty of datass)</p><p>Spoilers for the Anguished One's true identity and the "canon" ending for the Septentrione story, provided by the Triangulum After-Story in Record Breaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I have three things to say before I begin. 1) Saiduq, in canon, is most likely some form of asexual. He's not human, so of course he wouldn't understand human sexuality as we do. But it's my own personal headcanon that he's willing to learn, just like he's shown to be willing to learn other aspects of humanity in the game.
> 
> 2) This reason I say this is because I wrote this in mind exploring how a non-human being like Saiduq could learn and adapt to human sexuality. I believe the term for how he's portrayed in this fic is "demisexual", but I have very limited knowledge about sexuality outside of gay and not-gay and kinda-gay. I just wanted to make it clear to my readers that I'm not writing Saiduq with any one definition in mind. He's not this or that. He's Saiduq. I mean, feel free to apply your interpretation, but I'm definitely not trying to purposely apply a specific sexual identity to him.
> 
> 3) To help me characterize the protagonist while writing this I wrote him with the name I gave him in the game, "Hinata Shiba" That, and I really hate the canon names given to him. "Hibiki" is fine, and so is the surname "Kageyama", but I really hate the surname "Kuze", and the given name "Hiro" They just don't click with me, y'know? And names are VERY important to me, as a writer. I figured it would be okay, since people are always giving Commander John/Jane Shepard original names. But if you can forgive the use of my original name, let's get this started!

"It's about something you said to me earlier..." Hinata suddenly blurted, feeling terribly awkward. Saiduq and his unblinkingly admiring gaze tended to do that to him. They were alone now, after a long day of arguing and reconciling with friends. All that was left was to face Polaris tomorrow and regress the world. Everyone had retired into their chosen rooms with a bone-deep weariness when Hinata had called Saiduq into his room. Daichi was his best friend, true, but Saiduq had quickly become someone very special to him.

"What is it, Shining One?" When he declared them to be friends, Hinata had insisted that Saiduq could stop calling him "Shining One" and start using his real name. He only remembered to use Hinata's name every other time, and what was once an oddity of Saiduq's now became an endearing habit.

He colored, a rich and brilliant blush. Saiduq had an overwhelming air of innocence, so similar to a child. It was just one of his qualities that made him so charming, but it was also what made him so intimidating to talk to. There was a weight of responsibility that Hinata felt with every word he spoke to his friend, a responsibility and pressure to be a good guide for Saiduq's exploration of humanity and worthy of his attention. In short, while he never hesitated to crack unbelievably stupid jokes with Daichi or airily flirt with Otome, he felt a crippling shyness and pressure to meet Saiduq's standards and needs. Whatever they may be. "I meant- do you remember what you said earlier?"

He brought a pale hand to his mouth. "I am sorry, Hinata. I'm afraid I don't understand what you're specifically referring to."

Saiduq apologized like it was _his_ fault that Hinata wasn't making any sense. "From before... you talked about how we- how people were at the beginning. H-how we... how we lived only to pass 'seed'." He was the one to bring this up, and now it was his responsibility to be honest and not accidentally mislead his special friend.

"Ah, yes."

How to put this? "W-well, I just remembered how that bothered me..." He started nervously, feeling as every bit as stupid as Fumi always called him. "You know, we don't just do that to- to pass _seed_."

Saiduq looked uncomfortably interested. "Is that so? I had thought that copulation was for the purpose of producing offspring via sexual reproduction-"

"You use the _worst_ terms for that." Hinata buried his face into his hands.

"Oh, I apologize." And he _looked_ sorry too.

He sighed in the face of Saiduq's earnestness. "Don't. It's my fault for being so... sensitive." That's right, though. He needed to stop being preoccupied with himself- this wasn't about Hinata's comfort or discomfort. It's about teaching Saiduq another side of humanity. This is supposed to be for him.

Those thoughts were enough for Hinata to push aside his embarrassment. "What I'm saying is that people don't just have s-" Saiduq's wide-eyed and innocently curious gaze made him simultaneously feel like an idiot and a pervert. "...sex to have kids. Most people do it to be close."

Like any new revelation about humanity, whether it be recognizing a joke or learning about video games, the striped man looked nothing less than fascinated. "Close? Physically close?"

"No, not just that. I mean, some people do it casually just because it... feels good. U-um, but a lot of people only do it when they've gotten really close to someone. It's a big step to take in a relationship." He sat down on the bed and fiddled with the ears of his hood.

Saiduq seemed to be processing this information, one again bringing his hand to his face and furrowing his white brow in thought. "I'm sorry, but could you elaborate a bit more, Hinata?"

"Well, for most people, sex is only for when you're really close to someone. It's a big and important gesture for commitment. Emotional commitment." There were people that liked to do it casually, true, but for the most part, people usually had sex relatively exclusively. "Like- love. I mean, if humans only had sex to have kids, gay people wouldn't be a thing."

"'Gay people'?"

"That's when you have two boys or two girls in a relationship, instead of a boy and a girl." Saiduq often said that he watched over humanity for a long time, so how could he be this ignorant about such universal human concepts present in so many different cultures throughout the ages? After all, gay relationships existed as far back as the Greek and Roman ages; they're not exactly new. Maybe he's been watching humanity from a distance?

"Ah, that makes sense; only a male and a female human can reproduce. There would be no purpose for "gay" copulation if procreation was the sole purpose of human sexual relations. Interesting!" He smiled dazzlingly, enthralled. "Humans have truly developed far beyond their beginnings!"

Hinata didn't know what to say to that, seeing as he didn't know what humans were really like during the beginning Saiduq would always talk about. He made them sound like simple animals. Saiduq spoke of the everyday things humans did, practices and habits that were collectively common knowledge to people, as if they were incredible and radical notions.

"Is this the purpose of your summons, Shining One? To explain and divulge your knowledge of these concepts to me?" He asked, bright eyes still alive with enthusiasm.

"Y-yeah. It just kind of bothered me that you misunderstood something so important like that." Hinata didn't like it when Saiduq talked about humans like they were animals. His penchant and enthusiasm for humanity proved he didn't look down on them at all, but merely had a skewed impression from seeing them at their early, primitive days. Hinata wanted to meet Saiduq's expectations and then some, and that meant tearing away that outdated, animalistic image of humanity.

It was comparable to Daichi showing off for Io, in a way.

Now Saiduq looked intrigued again, and his previously delighted look sharpened into something thoughtful, like a hound catching a scent. "And why is that, Shining One? Do not misunderstand, I _am_ grateful, but why do you go out of your way for me?"

"Because... I think it's obvious. You're really important to me." Hinata colored.

"I am? _Am_ I important to you, Shining One?"

"Of course you are. You're important to me and you... You always say I'm important to you too."

"Oh, I think I understand now!" Saiduq covered his mouth with his hand again. It was a habit Hinata noted that he did when he was troubled, deep in thought, or genuinely happy, as opposed to his default thin, polite smile. He looked thrilled and maybe a bit proud of himself. "Is this a social development that warrants sexual relations?"

 _Oh my god, Saiduq!_  
  
"That is the the purpose of this rendezvous that you suddenly requested of me, yes?"

 _'To divulge your knowledge?_ '

"W-well- I mean-! That's-!" He sputtered as his previous words and the implications spiraled his mind like a bag of firecrackers, resulting in his brain feeling like a toaster in a bathtub, all wild sparks and precariously fizzling circuits. He wasn't embarrassed because he felt humiliated or undermined by Saiduq's assumption; he was embarrassed because he wasn't opposed to the idea of sex with Saiduq _at all._ It was sort of like getting caught with your pants down by the very guy you were fantasizing about. Not that he ever did that.

While Hinata tried to string together coherent sentences out of the electrical mush that was his current state of mind, Saiduq had gained a thoughtful look. "Human copulation is a strange thing to me; such forms of reproduction or emotional bond through a physical act aren't practiced among the Swords and the Administrators. But is isn't repulsive, and I do wish to be closer to you. If it is what you desire, Shining One, I am honored and gladly submit my consent."

Wh-Wh-

Wha-

**_What._ **

**_Whoa. Hold the phone. Back up. Rewind._** **_A-At least pause!_**

There was almost full minute of Hinata gaping like a fish at Saiduq before he managed to clumsily force sounds and movement from his oral faculties that could form vague similarities to intelligent speech. "I-I- hng... W-wait-" He made an odd sputtering sound before words began to tumble out in a similar manner to toddlers attempting to walk for the first time. " _Do you even know what you're asking?_ "

Saiduq frowned and his brow pinched in confusion. "I believe so. I offered my consent to have sex with yo-"  
  
" _Oh my god you_ do!"

"Shining One, what's wrong?" He sounded worried, with a pinched tone of voice. He was hurt. "Was I wrong? Do you not wish for us to be so close?"

This was going all wrong. " _No!_ I-I mean- yes! I-!" He slapped both of his hands over his face and flopped onto his back, the plush cushion of his bed squeaking in surprise, similar to the human laying on it. "It's just- I-I barely just finished explaining it to you. You're already okay with it? You barely know anything about it except what I've told you!" And there was a scary thought. Al Saiduq, mighty Sword, the very will of the star alien God-creature Polaris, possessing incredible power unknown and unknowable to the human mind, was perfectly okay with having sex with Hinata based on only the sparse knowledge he had been able to share. There were a million things wrong with this. For one, it meant that a clumsy virgin like Hinata would be responsible for their time together, which would probably lead to terrible sex and an overall horrible impression of what good human sex was supposed to be for Saiduq. In fact, Hinata, the human, probably had more anxieties about human sex than his potential alien partner.

"It's because I trust you, Hinata. You gave me your trust, and I give mine in return."

But that's exactly what he was frightened of. Saiduq _shouldn't_ trust him. "I don't have any experience." He rubbed his face in circles. "It'd just be a clumsy and disappointing time."

He felt the bed sink down on his left and a warm hand clasp his own. "Neither do I, Hinata. As you said to me earlier, sexual relations are partly done for the sake of emotional bond, correct?"

"R-right..."

"Then quality of performance shouldn't be an issue. What matters is that we do this together, yes? The both of us are ignorant to the proper experience, so I see no reason to expect the performance to be ideal."

He suddenly felt very tired again. "How are you so smart?" Now he felt silly, giving himself such high expectations and so much anxiety for Saiduq's sake, when Saiduq himself was already prepared for his clumsiness.

"I merely speak my perspective, Shining One. I am not always correct."

A soft silence stretched between them, and Hinata was struck with sweaty palms and a dry mouth when he realized Saiduq was patiently waiting for him to come to a decision.  "...Just so you know, you don't have sex with just anybody, just because you want to be closer to them." The last thing he wanted was for Saiduq to try to start boning Yamato or something, under the misguided impression that it would be seen as an attempt to fix the strained relationship between them.

"Oh?" He hummed thoughtfully, stroking the back of Hinata's hand with a fluttering touch.

"To me, it means commitment. Like- if we do this, we can't do it with anyone else." Unless they do their equivalent of "breaking up", seeing as calling Saiduq his boyfriend made him want to giggle and spit out his hypothetical drink at the same time.

"I am already committed to you, my Shining One. I always have been."

"I guess you have, haven't you?" He said with a note of resignation and suddenly sat up. Like he thought, Saiduq was sitting next to him, perched on his rear like an awkward bird. "I-I wanna be closer to you, too. Just you."

A pale hand clasped Saiduq's face; Hinata could see his eyes crinkle and he knew that, underneath that hand, Saiduq was smiling joyously. "And I as well. Please don't misunderstand, Hinata. I would not be interested to personally experience this facet of humanity if it were not with you."

Well- what was that. "...Close your eyes." He was about to- to have _sex_ with Saiduq. It was kind of unreal. Hinata's stomach clenched with sheer nervousness, and he wondered how he was going to get hard through all of his anxiety. White lashes fluttered to a close, and he swallowed at the sight. Saiduq had an ethereal sort of beauty, and the dim light from his window made his pale features glow. In some ways, he looked untouchable- so clean and white and pretty, like Hinata would ruin him if he touched him with his dirty human hands.

"Hinata? My eyes are closed now." The object of his thoughts prompted with a bemused smile.

"R-right." He said timidly. He would hit himself if he chickened out now. Just one step at a time, he thought as he gingerly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Saiduq's. The touch was soft, but he felt an explosion of electricity all the same. A combination of nerves and sheer euphoria that threatened to shock him into place for the next hour or so.  He had kissed a girl once, in middle school, but it never lead into anything more than that brief moment of contact. This was entirely different than fleeting schoolyard touch- this was a fire and it was _alive_ and Hinata was pretty sure it was going to swallow them both. After another moment, he leaned back to nervously gauge his partner's reaction.

"Is that all?" His eyes blinked open, but with slight mischief. "I was under the impression that it would be more complex."

"It is." The human said hurriedly. "Th-there's a _lot_ more. I just... wanted to make sure you were okay. Because if you get uncomfortable, you know that you can always ask me to stop this, right?"

Saiduq's head tilted just slightly. "I understand."

"A-alright..." He said, and pressed his lips to Saiduq's once again. This time, he tentatively licked the other boy's lips, encouraging entrance. When nothing happened, he licked again. Still no response. "U-um... You're supposed to open your mouth." He said meekly.

"Oh, I apologize." And he opened his mouth- rather wide, at that.

Hinata couldn't surprise his slight giggle. "Not that wide. Just a little is fine."

Saiduq obeyed with a pinched look of fierce concentration, and he leaned in to try again, gently cradling the pale boy's jaw and angling his face to preserve their noses. He easily slipped his tongue inside and cautiously felt around; it was hot and moist and, honestly, slick and slippery. Hinata inwardly cringed at his gracelessness when he felt a bit of saliva dribble down his chin. Dear god did he wish he was better at this. Saiduq didn't seem to mind; he hummed appreciatively, despite having not moved an inch. In fact, if it weren't for the approving noise and the warm hand clasped over his own, Hinata would've worried that he hated it.

Unfortunately, his place beside his partner meant that he had to twist his body and crane his neck awkwardly to reach him, and he was starting to develop a crick in several places. "Hey," he started, pulling away. "I know it's hard, and you don't really know a lot, but try to move with me, okay?" It was understandable, though. Even a virgin would have some idea of how to respond, if not through what they've seen in porn and movies, than through instinct. Saiduq isn't human. He doesn't have those instincts, nor the cultural exposure to know what to do. Hinata smiled and tried to look encouraging. "Just try. N-Neither of us really know what we're doing anyways."

"Of course, Hinata." Saiduq looked thoughtful, and the slick shine on his lips made him look tempting. "I'll try my best."

When they came together again, Hinata carefully directed his partner against the headboard and straddled his lap with an embarrassed sound. The change in position and gentle instruction did wonders- Saiduq's warm and wet muscle met and matched the movements of Hinata's, twisting and tangling together in a messy but wonderful dance. He was too caught up in the warmth and closeness to feel mortification at the small noises he began to make and tried to tell himself that he couldn't hold back. Saiduq was completely unexposed to human sexuality; he needed open communication and honest reactions to understand what was good or what he liked. Slowly, so that he could feel every contour of flesh and body beneath the red and black fabric, Hinata slid his hands up Saiduq's torso and carded into his hair, arms wrapped around the other boy's shoulders. In response, his partner delicately perched his hands around his lower back. Their breath mixed together whenever they breathed, and Hinata could swear he was getting very dizzy from the heat boiling under his skin and and the warmth from whenever their skin made contact. Sweat was beginning to break out underneath the fabric of his turtleneck and it was too _hot._

He separated from Saiduq with no small amount of disappointment and his clumsy hands fumbled with the clasp of his white coat and _holy god_ Fumi was not kidding about how annoying these buttons were-! There! He tossed the white fabric away as if it had personally offended him.  
  
"Hinata?" The pale boy, now flush and with white locks looking far more disheveled than usual, gave him a halfway curious and halfway amused look.

"It was hot and annoying." He huffed. "B-besides, we are... gonna do this, right?" How would Saiduq take off that shirt anyways? As far as he could tell, there wasn't any sort of clasp or zipper, and it was skin-tight so it would be hard to just peel off and lift over his head.

"Of course." Saiduq's milky white hands stroked inquisitively in place, wandering coyly before drifting back to their original place. "May I?" He suddenly requested.

"Y-Yeah. Definitely." Hinata croaked. He didn't even know what he was agreeing to, being happy just to see Saiduq taking some kind of initiative. It meant that his partner wasn't content to passively receive- he wanted to actively engage and have a part in this. The dark haired boy wanted to encourage that as much as possible.

Still, he was surprised when Saiduq's nimble fingers suddenly fluttered underneath the fabric of his turtleneck. "You are quite soft." The Sword observed with a satisfied smile and began to lightly trace random patterns into the warm flesh of his back. "This is nice."

Hinata gave a hoarse laugh. "Just "'nice'? I guess I'll have to work harder." And there was his stupid humor.

"Oh, please make no mistake. I meant no insult- Nn!"

Now, to be frank, one of the things Hinata loved most about Saiduq was his very literal sense of mind. It added to his charm and innocent appeal, especially the endearing way he grew so ecstatic whenever he recognized or understood a joke. It also made him fun to tease, which is why he inexplicably regained the confidence to cut his partner off by suddenly angling his rear into his groin and pressing down.

"...That was not fair, Shining One." He could _hear_ the pout on Saiduq's face, through the now-throaty sound of his voice.

Hinata's head flopped onto his shoulder with a raspy giggle. "So cute." he muttered, despite his shyness. "I'll do my best." Before he could lose his courage, his fingers pried apart the tall neck of Saiduq's shirt and he planted a kiss on the exposed throat. In response, the pale boy's hands began to glide around to the skin of Hinata's front, still beneath his turtleneck. He shuddered and leaned into the feathery touch.

"H-Hey..." He murmured and tugged insistently on the edge of Saiduq's shirt. "How do I take this thing off?"

"Allow me." The alien's body began to distort in a similar manner to a heavily pixilated image, and what once felt like silky fabric gained a strangely hard and glassy texture. When his splotchy visage resharpened with a flicker, Saiduq's shirt was absent. In place of red and black was the smooth and pale expanse of his torso, soft and flawless like the skin of a newborn.

Hinata, in all of his eloquence, could only say in response, "That's... convenient." His mouth was suddenly dry again.

"Indeed." Saiduq replied, once again taking him literally. "If I'm not wrong, I believe your article should be removed as well?"

"Y-Yeah." He said hurriedly, peeling the blue and white sweater and flinging it over his head. With both their chests bare, it was readily apparent that he and Saiduq were almost the same size- they both were waifish, delicate, and all long, slender limbs. But with his broader shoulders and longer legs, the pale boy was a bit bigger and a bit taller than him. However, unlike his partner, Hinata's body was full of imperfections from the long week of fighting battle after battle; his body was lightly peppered with the minor nicks and bumps and small faded scars that had accumulated over the week, contrasting with Saiduq's smooth and flawless skin.

A pale hand gingerly glided over Hinata's skin, careful of his injuries. "You have not had an easy time, Hinata." He looked unhappy, lavender eyes narrowed. "Do they not hurt?"

"None of us has had an easy time. Not even you." This all felt very intimate, exposed and pressed together, his injuries unabashedly exposed to the careful touch of Saiduq. "It's alright now. They don't hurt anymore." He didn't let the healers of their group waste their energy on his tiny scratches when any battle, no matter how small, could result in third degree burns or a broken ulna from an ill-placed Agi spell or a hard Mighty Hit.

If they were to continue with this, it would be best to take Saiduq's attention off of his wounds. Hinata leaned down and lavished attention onto his collar, nipping and suckling on the skin there with the hope that it wouldn't be so perfect for long. He could feel thick, white lashes flutter against his exposed shoulder and hands dance along the skin of his hips. Saiduq shifted his head to the side with an approving sound, encouraging the dark haired boy to continue with his ministrations. "This body is strangely sensitive." He rasped, and Hinata felt a rush of heat flooding straight into his groin at the change from Saiduq's normally smooth and soft voice. "I... I am curious about yours as well."

That was really the only warning he got before a soft, wet tongue dragged a warm trail from his collar to the side of his neck. Hinata had never necked with anyone before, so his body's instinctive reaction to arch its back into Saiduq's touch genuinely surprised him, and he mewled. He  _mewled_. Like- like a porn star or something! He really couldn't let himself hold back, for Saiduq's sake, but it was still really embarrassing. Like he suspected, the other boy seemed encouraged by his response and imitated the things Hinata had previously done to Saiduq, suckling and lapping at the skin of his collar, shoulder, and neck. Whenever he came across a spot that provoked a stronger reaction from him, spots Hinata's mewling proved to be more sensitive than others, he would linger and pay those areas special attention. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight and more bruises were forming. Hickeys.

Saiduq noticed with a guilty look. "I apologize, Hinata. I appear to have injured you." His fingers gently brushed the areas peppered with marks, some were already fading, but a couple others looked there to stay.

"N-No, that's normal." The heated and throaty words were a shock to hear from his own voice. "It's supposed to happen." Well, he didn't  _exactly_ know that, but movies and porn made it seem like it was.

"Ah, I see then." He nipped his throat again. "This is strange to me. My body feels and reacts in a similar manner to yours, being a body modeled after humans down to the molecular level, but I had never experienced sexual attraction before. I...  _want_ to touch you. How curious." 

Those scientific terms should have made his dick go limp, they're not exactly sexy words, but the admission that Saiduq genuinely wanted him went straight to his groin. "I- Me too. I mean, I want to- to touch you too." Being with Saiduq was going to require a level of unabashed honesty that Hinata, frankly, wasn't used to. Airily flirting with Otome was easy because they were jokes; they weren't his real feelings. In fact, he was rarely honest with his real feelings. Smiling when he wanted to cry, joking when he wanted to yell at something, acting brave and debonaire when he wanted to freak out just like Daichi- he took it upon himself to bear the weight of keeping everyone else together. They called him strong, but he really wasn't.

But, like he was constantly telling himself, he  _had_ to be honest with Saiduq during their time together. Open communication would be key for him to truly understand humanity. And the way Saiduq lit up at his mutual confession, eyes brightening with something so warm and so affectionate and so damn happy, was worth every second of Hinata's awkward stumbling to convey his honest feelings. "I am... very glad to hear that, my Shining One. I feel such great affection for you."

"So do I. I- I want to keep you safe. From everything. And... I'm happy- happy that I get to do this with you." He had never been in love before, so it was hard to tell, but there was no denying the surge of joy and affection he felt just seeing Saiduq, pale and smiling and genuinely earnest in that childishly innocent manner. He had only known him for a handful of days, but that was enough for Hinata to have garnered a strong, brightly burning affection for the weirdo in the striped shirt. He was honored and glad to share his first time with someone and have the trust of someone as earnest as Saiduq.

Hinata thinks, if he isn't already, that he wants to fall in love with him. "I wanna be closer to you, so..." He shyly debilitated for just a moment, fingers fluttering lightly on the edge of blue jeans, before hooking his fingers at the edge and pulling down his pants and underwear at once. He was still in Saiduq's lap, so he had to lean forward to push the tight fabric all the way down his legs. Once he managed to successfully peel the the garment off, he focused on tossing it to the side to distract himself from the mortifying fact that he was  _naked and hard and in Saiduq's lap._ Holy God. He could feel his face set to a boil, hot with what he could tell to be a brightly burning blush; he couldn't even gauge the other boy's reaction because he was too shy to look him in the face, instead staring at a spot on the wall to the right. "...Y-Yours too." Hinata let himself believe the delusion that mutual nudity would help his awkward bashfulness.

"Ah, of course." Saiduq murmured distractedly. He utilized that strange ability again, flickering in an out of focus with a blurry, pixelated blur, reappearing into vision just as naked as his human partner. Hinata forced himself to look and nearly found a way to choke on the non-existent saliva of a dry mouth. There was Saiduq. Right there. Naked. Naked. As in, nude. Meaning no clothes. _Naked._ He could tell from the sounds and reactions he managed to incite from the pale boy that he was at least enjoying the experience, but getting an eyeful of Saiduq's erection was like a slap in the face, joyfully announcing that Shiba Hinata was genuinely _turning an alien on._ He swallowed when he realized that Saiduq didn't notice him staring because his lavender eyes were utterly engrossed with burning holes into Hinata's own dick.

From the point Hinata straddled Saiduq's lap, that is, from a very early point in all this, he had decided that he was going to bottom. Mostly because he didn't trust himself in the slightest not to accidentally hurt his partner with his clumsiness. Preparation was important to avoid injury, and he had only basic textbook knowledge about the whole affair. With Saiduq's lack of knowledge about the nature of sex, he might not know or feel comfortable enough to tell Hinata if he was hurting him. It would be safest for them both if Hinata prepared himself and allowed the Sword to penetrate- pfft.

God it's good to know that he can still be funny in the stupidest ways, even in the midst of freaky hot alien sex.

The dark haired boy didn't realize he was giggling out loud until Saiduq interrupted his thoughts with a questioning noise. "Is something amusing, Hinata?"

"Oh- sorry! I'm just really happy, I think." He said unabashedly, the return of his humor boosting his confidence.

Hands wandered back to perch on his hips. "I'm glad." Fingers tightened gently, but firmly. "As am I."

He gingerly rocked his hips forward, their dicks pressing together and electrifying Hinata with white spots in his vision.

"Ah-!"

"Nn-!"

They both reacted instantly; Saiduq's entire arms wrapped around Hinata's waist in a much tighter embrace and the dark haired boy's latched around his partner's shoulders, bringing their chests flush together as they bucked into each other. He whined and knew by the slick feeling of precome that he wasn't going to last long at all. "H-hold on- Ah-!" He tried to say just as Saiduq gave a particularly hard thrust upwards. 

"What's the matter?" Saiduq said with a concerned, flushed face. Even while fighting he looked nothing less than poised, but now he looked erotic and disheveled.

"We're gonna finish way too early if we keep this up." He said, kissing the pale boy's jaw. "I gotta... p-prepare myself."

"Prepare?" His partner inquired, but he was already slicking a couple fingers in his mouth. They didn't exactly plan this, so there wasn't going to be anything better lying around.

"Yeah. It'll hurt unless I do." He said, lifting himself up on his knees, and reached around to his rear, using Saiduq's shoulder for balance and leaning forward for better access. Slowly, carefully, he began to insert the slick digit into his entrance; the first finger didn't hurt at all, probably because both he and Saiduq were patient enough to take their time, but it felt kind of bizarre. Hinata knew, from abstract knowledge, that it could feel just as good from his rear as anything else, but it was hard to believe from here. "Sorry, this might take a while." Crap, his fingers were beginning to dry- he wasn't going to have to stick them back into his mouth again... right?

Saiduq stroked his soft thighs with a light, feathery graze. Hinata would go so far to say that he was enjoying himself with the view. "Worry not. Take as much time as you like." He noticed his struggling with a thoughtful look. "Is something the matter, Hinata? Do you need your fingers to be wet?"

He spat on his hand, mortified at how disgusting it probably looked. "Y-Yeah. The point is to make it easy for you to- to slide in. I need my fingers wet so it doesn't hurt when I stretch myself." He brought his glistening digits back to his hole, easily sliding in his index finger and slowly adding the second one, pausing and allowing himself more time to adjust whenever he began to feel a sting. By the time his two fingers were safely inserted, the third one left outside had already dried; rather than getting frustrated, he took the opportunity to feel around and made a scissoring motion from the inside to stretch himself further. It was most difficult to remember to stay loose when the muscles of his rear instinctively wanted to clam up at the foreign intrusion, though Saiduq's gentle strokes along his thighs and waist helped relax his muscles. He imagined his look of pinched concentration didn't look attractive at all-  _Oh my god_!

Hinata keened, high-pitched and loudly, because his curious fingers just brushed the sweet spot he'd heard about, and his cock throbbed desperately. "F-Found it." He wheezed, resisting the urge to wildly thrust himself onto his fingers.

"'Found it?'" Saiduq watched Hinata stroke his walls with embarrassingly rapt attention.

"It's a spot inside that feels best." He frowned when he remembered the dry state of his third finger. "Hold on- they got dry again." Saliva was definitely not good enough. Hinata definitely didn't want to do this again without lube or something.

Before he could remove his fingers, a pale hand stopped him by his wrist. "One moment, Shining One. I believe I can be of some assistance." And the Sword looked rather pleased at that.

"Uh, alright then." Hinata wasn't going to turn him down if he wanted to show some initiative, but he was still surprised when his ass suddenly felt warm and soaking wet. "A-ah?!" He yelped.

"I exert minor influence over this plane at a molecular level." Saiduq explained with words that Hinata was way too horny to understand.

"I-I see." He said faintly, despite his inability to wrap his mind around the new information through the thick fog of arousal. At any rate, his passage was once again slick; he immediately noticed the newfound ease in the thrusts of his hand and eagerly slipped in his third finger. He shuddered and dropped his head onto Saiduq's shoulder.

"Is that better, Hinata?" He asked, affectionately petting his black hair.

"Yeah, it's so much easier now." The human sighed, and his partner made a satisfied noise.

Hinata considered himself adequately prepared when the vaguely uncomfortable sensation of being stretched began to fade. "A-Alright then..." He started with a nervous swallow, detaching himself from Saiduq, whom he was previously pressed tightly against.

The star tilted his head a bit, bringing a hand to his face. "Shining One, are you alright? You seem... anxious?" He ended with the tone of an educated guess.

"I'll be fine." He reassured quickly, before Saiduq got the wrong idea. "Just a little nervous." And shy. Especially that one.

The human glanced furtively down to his partner's hard cock before his eyes fled back to the side. "U-um, are you ready?"

"I believe you are the one in the precarious position? You mentioned this could cause you harm, if done incorrectly." Saiduq seemed a little unhappy about that.

"I'll be _fine_." Hinata insisted again, just as much for his sake as Saiduq's. "We just have to take our time." He knew just enough to know that rushing would be disastrous.

With another nervous swallow, his fingers drifted bashfully to Saiduq's member, fluttering nervously in an indecisive, hesitant grasp. Despite the negligible pressure of his touch, it seemed to please his partner, who hummed and slightly angled himself into Hinata's hand for more contact.

Well, he aimed to please.

The dark haired boy lifted his hips, positioning his entrance at Saiduq's tip. Here goes. This is it. Hinata's wouldn't lie to himself- this was a little scary. It was something new, but foreign and intimidating. There were a thousand ways this could go horribly, painfully wrong. And if this ended in a disaster, he didn't know how he could face such a huge failure on his part.

A soft, warm touch on his cheek started him out of his fatalistic thoughts. "Shining One. Hinata. Do not do this if it frightens you so." Oh god no, Saiduq had that frown on his face. That one that pinched his brow and made Hinata want to shield him from everything that was wrong with this occasionally stupid world.

Hinata was going to deny it, but that frown told him that there was no point in convincing Saiduq that he wasn't making any kind of frightened face. And he was scared but- he still wanted to do this. With him. No substitutes. There could be no one else here, positioned to join with Hinata in one of the most intimate ways possible. No one who could have that trust despite that fear. Maybe that's the point. "I-I am a little scared." He admitted, and Saiduq's hands gently retreated from his hips with a sense of calm and accepting resignation. Whatever Hinata wanted, whatever Hinata was okay with, whatever made Hinata comfortable.

The downright charming, selfless concern for him at the cost of Saiduq's own interests only strengthened the human's resolve, really.

"No!" He blurted, startling his partner and himself when he suddenly snatched those pale hands and tried to wrench them back to what somehow became their special place at the crease where his folded thighs and hips met. Only he pulled a little too hard and overshot his destination, instead bringing Saiduq's warm palms over the soft flesh of his backside.

He squeaked, "Ah- I mean." Saiduq looked at him curiously; Hinata had caught his attention all right. The pale boy didn't seem to register the placement of his hands as a source of embarrassment, his palms boldly cupping the flesh of Hinata's ass. Well, he  _did_ pull his hands there himself...

Focus. "I-I'm kind of scared, but I think that's the point." Saiduq gave that statement a look, a cross between confusion and rapt interest. "I told you-most people do this to be close. Emotionally. It's because- because it takes a lot of trust; I told you I could get hurt if someone didn't care and rushed or pressured me. So, I don't think I could do this if it wasn't with you." Because demon tamer and Septentrione battles or no, Hinata was still an inexperienced teenager. This was a new and intimidating experience he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for, if not for the person he was going to share it with. If Saiduq were half, no, one-tenth the "man" he was, he wouldn't give a shit about Hinata's comfort, or he would try to rush him just to satisfy his own dick. That's why he trusted him with this so early in his life.

The second one of Saduq's hands lifted to cover his mouth, he knew his words hit home. "That makes me happy to hear, Hinata. I promise to live up to your trust."

And then his hand was back on his ass.

"U-Uh..."

Saiduq interpreted the dumbfounded sound as a question. "It's very soft here; I quite like holding it."

_Oh god._

_With an entirely straight face._

**_This guy._ **

But- well- it was definitely embarrassing, but there no also no doubting that there was a reason Hinata wasn't making Saiduq move his hands. The pale boy _liked_ it. He _liked_ a part of Hinata and that fact made him a little happy, so he left them there when he spread his thighs a little wider and began to sink down on Saiduq's cock.

 _'Too dry!'_ he thought with a wince. His ass was still nicely lubed up, but it would help more if Saiduq's was slicked. "H-hey, you know that thing you did for me? Um, I think you're- it needs to be wet too."

"You speak of my penis, yes?"

"...Yes."

He noticed an immediate difference when Saiduq slicked himself; his member slid halfway in with a startling ease, probably because he took his time preparing himself. However, he began to get thicker at the base and Hinata wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders and buried his face into his neck when the uncomfortable sensation of being stretched and filled returned.

Saiduq's breathing hitched and he began to make small, quiet sounds at the base of his throat; he must have felt pretty good, hard cock being swallowed into Hinata's tight heat. His pale fingers squeezed his ass, probably out of bodily instinct to hold something.

It took sheer willpower on Hinata's part to take his time with filling himself. His own dick, almost painfully hard and weeping from the lack of attention, demanded that he just start pounding his ass _right_ _now_. Saiduq's member was warm and firm, slowly prying apart Hinata's walls and filling him with a throbbing sensation that grew even as it was inside him. His partner was getting bigger, probably from the stimulation of hot, tight muscle gripping around his cock.

Eventually Saiduq was fully buried to the hilt, with Hinata's ass actually sitting on his thighs, and only the sound of their labored breathing filled the quiet room. The human could feel the tickle of sweat beading down the back of his neck and felt the same on his arms around his partner. He felt stuffed full, but it didn't hurt; the foreign sensation just felt strange.

More than anything, the surge of raw affection for his partner and his wonderful patience made Hinata lean in for another kiss. Because while Saiduq probably couldn't place it or recognize it himself, the throbbing and twitching the human could feel inside him declared that the star probably wanted nothing more than to flip him onto his back and start pounding him into the mattress immediately. The strained, pinched, almost painful look of concentration and restraint on Saiduq's face said as much.

The pale boy eagerly met his lips halfway, immediately twisting his tongue around Hinata's and making himself familiar with every inch of his hot mouth and- _wow_ , was he a fast learner. The dark haired boy whined into his mouth, soft little noises made between his breathless pants and the slick smack of heated kisses.

With his lips and tongue still held captive by Saiduq's, Hinata was emboldened by the distraction just enough to finally start rocking his hips. They both pulled away with a groan, as Hinata searched for his prostate and managed to hit it more often than not with a helpless keen that he was way too horny to be embarrassed about. Saiduq remembered what he said earlier, about trying to move with him, and went to work on Hinata's collar, nibbling and suckling like it was a candied treat. He noted a pale hand gliding over his torso to gently thumb his nipple, and while he shivered in response he couldn't help noticing one hand insisted that it stay to keep grabbing his ass.

Hinata began to pick up speed when he began to hit his prostate more regularly, breathless moans turning downright shameless as his gentle rocking turned into hard thrusts. He didn't know he could be so _noisy_ , especially since Saiduq was relatively quiet in comparison. Well, at least he wasn't outright screaming.

But his rhythm began to grow erratic and a bit weaker, because his thighs began to throb and ache from the strain. It's not like they were at this for too long, nevertheless, Hinata's thighs wobbled precariously and then gave out from under him. His butt dropped back onto Saiduq's lap.

"Hinata?" The star asked near his ear, his normally soft and smooth voice sounding breathless and husky. It was- well, really sexy, and it made him shudder from the warm air in his sensitive ear.

"S-Sorry. We've been walking around and fighting all day- my legs are..." They've already been worked ragged over the course of the day- by now his thighs felt like jelly. They just didn't have the strength to support this position anymore.

There was a pregnant pause, silent save for the sounds of their labored breaths, and Hinata could feel Saiduq's gaze. He looked thoughtful, and by now the human knew from experience that when he got that considering look on his face, he was about to do something unexpected. "Allow me." Hinata squeaked when Saiduq suddenly lifted him with a startling ease- he was far stronger than his wiry frame appeared- and effortlessly repositioned him on his back. The pale boy settled between his legs, cradling the backs of his knees and lifting his long, coltish legs. Seeing Saiduq take the reins, seeing him hover from above when he was normally so submissive towards him, was the single most erotic thing Hinata has seen all night. He followed his partner's lead and hooked his legs over his pale shoulders. "Is this acceptable?" Saiduq asked from above, lavender eyes dark with arousal and roaming everywhere there was to see, as this new position on his back spread the dark haired boy everywhere for view.

"Yeah, definitely." He swallowed with nervous anticipation at the sight.

The pale boy smiled. "Excellent." One hand settled beside a head of dark hair for support, and the other reached for Saiduq's own member; he slid himself back in almost effortlessly, like Hinata's body was pulling him inside of it's own will.

"This feels wonderful." Saiduq rumbled contentedly, nuzzling the crook where Hinata's neck and shoulder met. "You're so warm. And close." 

He might actually pass out or burst into flames if the pale boy didn't stop that. It wasn't even dirty talk, which would only be hilarious coming from Saiduq, but his blunt statements had the same effect.

But there was a even bigger issue that was outright unforgivable. "S-Saiduq, _please_ move."

He didn't move. What the fuck. "I deeply apologize, Shining One. I'm just surprised at how much I love being inside you. It aches, but I feel like I could stay here for hours-"

_**NOPE.** _

"I swear to god- don't you _dare_ do that or I will  _break_ you."

"...I was jesting. Partially."

And _he_ was way too turned on for funny business, and just as he was about to say as much Saiduq had decided he'd had his fill with cockteasing; he abruptly pulled his hips back and slammed back inside with that deceptive strength. Hinata was too surprised to even vocalize the burst of raw, white-hot pleasure that surged from the inside and filled his vision with spots; he instead choked breathlessly and tossed his head back, surprising himself with his own body's instincts. But Saiduq didn't let up his powerful thrusts- it was his natural strength, which made Hinata wonder if he could actually break him if he thrusted as hard as he could. Probably.

But Hinata had more than relaxed and loosened his muscles during the time he rode his partner, so the harder tempo wasn't painful or uncomfortable at all. Still, the bed groaned and protested rather vehemently, which Saiduq took as a sign that he might be going a little too hard. "Hah- Hinata, is this acceptable?" He rasped, low and breathy.

 _Acceptable?_ "I-Is it- ngh!" His partner switched angles just slightly to speak, and the result was his prostate getting pounded with perfect accuracy, " _God yes!_ Don't stop- it's perfect!" Saiduq seemed taken aback by the force and vehemence in Hinata's voice, but the human was too distracted by the smoldering sparks of sensation to care; his vision was technically fine, but he could swear he couldn't see a damn thing. His fingers tangled themselves into the blankets, clenching bunches of the cloth on either side of his head, one just next to the hand Saiduq was using to support himself.

The pleasure built up inside him like electricity, bringing sparks into the backs of his eyes -when did he close them?- and causing Hinata's body to instinctively move, wildly bucking his hips to meet his partner's thrusts and tossing his head to the sides. He forced his dark lashes to pry themselves open; there was Saiduq, hovering from above and watching him intently from dark and half-lidded eyes. His skin was pale, so the rich flush of arousal burned proudly on his skin and his hair was even messier from the time Hinata put his hands in it. Unlike the human's noisy keening and moaning, Saiduq was relatively quiet, softly groaning and hitching his breathing. It was his face that turned him on the most though; rich, brilliant flush on pale skin, pretty and thick white lashes fluttering, and a pinched look of concentration and effort in a struggle for dominance with another expression of pleasure, where his mouth would drop open just a little and his eyes would squeeze shut. His eyes would immediately force themselves open whenever they shut; Saiduq wanted to see every second of Hinata writhing his lithe body from underneath him.

The human's cock was joyously bobbing with the rhythm of his thrusts, catching his partner's attention. The pale hand that wasn't supporting him in the space beside Hinata's head grasped the weeping member, and the dark haired boy choked at the sudden contact and arched his back when Saiduq began to pump his hand. This was just too much, and what was before a distant edge became a rapidly approaching cliff; Hinata could feel a tight, hot fire coiling in his belly.

As he came closer to finishing, Hinata got louder. "O-oh, _fuck_." Yeah, that was definitely loud, thankfully not quite a scream. Still, he thanked every demonic deity he knew that JPs was a fancy-pants place that spoiled the guests with thick, insulated walls. "I-I'm- Guh!" He was gonna come- he was gonna come- Blindly, his hands scrambled for Saiduq's shoulders and forced him down for another kiss. It was hot and messy from saliva going everywhere but goddamn neither he nor his partner seemed to care. The hand on his cock squeezed tightly, and that was it; he was falling over the edge.  
  
All this time he managed to avoid screaming, but if Saiduq hadn't busied his mouth and muffled the sound, Hinata honestly had no idea how loud he would have been when he finished. He came in thick, white spurts that splattered all over his belly and his partner's hand and he ripped himself away from their kiss to toss his head back, only half of his cry escaping in a choked, breathless scream. The dark haired boy could feel the muscles in his ass contracting in response to his orgasm and the tighter grip clenching on Saiduq made him gasp and start desperately rolling his hips.   
  
He was so close, but Hinata had no idea what he could do to help him finish other than repeatedly clenching down his muscles and tightening the grip his ass had on Saiduq's cock. Whenever he did, Saiduq hissed and his teeth clenched; they only needed a minute or so of working together to bring him to completion. Hinata shuddered and arched his back at the warm sensation of thick, hot come coating and filling his insides.

Saiduq collapsed onto his human partner, softening member still inside of him, the both of them exhausted and basking in the afterglow. The room was silent save for the sound of their mixed and heavy breathing.  
  
Hinata didn't know what to say, didn't know if there _was_ anything to say. "You mean so much to me." He suddenly blurted, too satisfied to be shy and tiredly stroking the fluffy head of white hair nestled into his shoulder. The soft strands tickled his nose, but he was too comfortable to care.

"I understand now; this is something humans do as an expression of deep affection towards one another. It's wonderful." Saiduq's voice, thick and crackly with exhaustion and satisfaction, still sounded joyous to have learned something new. Hinata didn't know how he could still be so verbose, even during the lazy afterglow following his first time having sex. "I'd never want to do this with anyone but you."

Saiduq was pressed close to him, and whenever he talked his entire body rumbled and hummed. It was soothing. "S'probably love." His utter relaxation and comfort was the only explanation of his uncharacteristic boldness. And maybe he was just plain more open to Saiduq now, having shared this first intimate experience with him. It went so well because he was so patient and considerate the entire time.

"You think?" He asked, wonderingly.

Hinata's eyes were drooping. "Falling asleep- talk tomorrow. Stay." If he woke up to find Saiduq gone, he'd be more than a little peeved.

"Stay here? With you?"  
  
"Mm-hm."

"Very well." His vision was already going dark, but he might have felt Saiduq pull the blankets over them and nestle into his side.

They were already pretty much in a young, tender sort of love, so he guessed all that was left was to wake up in the morning and make it official. Maybe that juvenile love would grow into one of those everlasting, forever ones that transcended time and space and all that. Like in the cheesy movies and sappy books. That'd be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, for real guys, this fandom seriously needs more love. Devil Survivor 2 is such a beautiful game, and it's a damn shame it doesn't get much more attention. I'd like to make a humble request that anyone who liked this story go and introduce this fandom to a friend, or someone they know who might like it. Seriously! Record Breaker is out now to pull in all the newcomers! Pretty please? :D
> 
> And on a side note, it HAS been noted in the terrible Devil Survivor 2 Anime that Saiduq is a good cook because he can manipulate food molecules. I'm assuming he can do that to protagonist booty as well. Anyone else find it ironic that the alien makes a better and more considerate partner than a lot of actual people?


End file.
